


Entwined

by LonePiper



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Poetry, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonePiper/pseuds/LonePiper
Summary: Two made one by stranded hopes





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the picture prompts from Royai Week 2018. The post got delayed but all good.

Day by day they see us, working side by side.  
And without a second glance, they see what’s  
Obvious to all.  
Mundane ambition. Dutiful submission.  
Lives of service to our country, bound by oaths.  
They assume where our loyalties lie.

Day by day they glimpse us, familiar company.  
And from the corner of their eye, some think they see  
Something more.  
Unlawful predilections. Lustful indiscretions.  
Whispers of selfish impropriety, ensnared in lies.  
Ignorant of our true fidelity.

They look but they can’t see;  
And if they see they’ll never understand  
The truth of how we’re bound together.  
Flesh seldom touching, spirits entwined,  
We’re wrapped in blood and guilt and scars;  
Cords of choice and consequence,  
Two made one by stranded hopes  
Of a future redeemed.

Vows of trust cut deep our eternal solidarity,  
And forge the ties that bind us,  
Past and future.  
Intimate perception. Covenant devotion.  
Layered in expectation and insinuation,  
Blinded by presumption, they can never see.

Our Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to [That-Hoopy-Frood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hoopy_Frood/pseuds/That%20Hoopy%20Frood) for casting a critical eye over this and being generally awesome.
> 
> As always feedback is very welcome. Thanks!


End file.
